Bella's New Life
by winxclubeverc2
Summary: Bella got sick of Edward being so overprotective and keeping secrets from her. So she ended it with him but he had secrets, heart broken she decides to go spend time with her cousions in Mystic Falls there she meets Damon and he uses her untill he gets to know her and he helps her with her hurt. Adopted from Chanelle4damon
1. The Move

Hey Guys, the first 3 chapters by chanelle4damon and I probably only edited a few things. Hope you like it

Bella pov:

"Edward please, I need time, I need space, I need to make my own decisions!, and you're not letting me! , I know this must be hard on you, trust me it's hard on me to, but I think we need to go our separate ways."

I watched silently waiting for Edward to take it in, I watched his face crumble I knew I had hurt him but it was what was best for me. I loved Edward, I still do and this hurt me a lot but I needed more in my life and being treated like a girl who would break any minute wasn't helping me at all.

I watched for a while waiting for a reply from Edward but nothing happened until a sick smirk came upon his face

" Oh Bella, you have no idea what you have just done, I never loved you sweetheart you were just a new toy for me to play with, but you got old anyway"

And with that he turned and walked away leaving Bella with tears in her eyes, she loved Edward and to hear that broke her heart.

I walked inside hoping Charlie wasn't home, I didn't want him to see me like this. But it looked like today wasn't my day, he saw me straight away, and seeing me like that had worried him I could see it in his eyes." Bells, what's wrong"? He asked. Deciding to tell him the truth I told him the whole story, " well I broke it off with Edward, only to find he was using me, I was just another toy to him." I explained, the look on Charlie's face scared me, I could see him eyeing his gun a few times which to be quite honest worried me. " Dad, I'm going to go to my room", I said hiding tears hoping he wouldn't see them.

I slowly walked up the stairs not having the energy to do much else, I got to my room, slammed the door and ran to my bed, pulling out my phone, there was only one person I wanted to talk to right now she always knew how to cheer me up.

Elena's pov:

I glared at Damon, "No! Leave him out of this", I yelled, if there were 2 people i didn't want involved in all this vampire stuff it was Jeremy and Bella.

Thinking of Bella i felt my phone vibrate in my pocket I pulled it out and threw one last glare at Damon before answering it, "hey Bella, what's up"? I asked, I listened as she cried before she started talking, "Ellie, he was using me, I was just a toy", she said while crying, "he never loved me!" She was broken I could hear it in her voice, "Bells, calm down", I tried, "he's a dick and you deserve better, how about you come stay here for a while and get your mind off it"? I asked "are you sure Elena, she asked, I don't want to cause trouble" she said calming down. "I'm positive" I replied, "look Bella, I have to go, I'll organize your flights see you tomorrow" I said before ending the call. I looked over to Damon and Stefan who had looks of confusion on their faces, so I explained to them that Bella was my cousin and what had happened they both nodded their heads then continued arguing like always.

Bella pov:

I had slept the whole trip, I had been woken up when we had landed, I was so excited to see Elena and Jeremy, they were like my siblings and I loved them so much. I got off the plane and walked to wear I had been told to meet Elena bit no one was there, I was kinda sad but I wasn't surprised a lot of people had been ditching me lately, I felt hot tears well up in my eyes, I wiped at them quickly and waited for someone to come. It had been a good 20 minutes when I gave up and called Elena; she quickly apologized and told me she would be at the airport soon. I smiled when she got here and run up to her and hugged her "ELLIE" I yelled I ignored the two boys that had come with her and continued hugging her until someone cleared there throat, I looked over to where the person was that had just made to noise "Jeremy, oh my gosh I missed you" I said and hugged him, before being introduced to Stefan Elena's boyfriend and Damon his brother. This trip was hopefully going to be a good new start for me. A new start for a new Bella.


	2. Meeting Damon

Hey Guys, the first 3 chapters by chanelle4damon and I probably only edited a few things. Hope you like it. Adopted from chanelle4damon.

Damon POV:

I had gone with Elena and Stefan to the airport to pick up Elena's cousin Bella, Elena was excited I could see it on her face, I was excited to a new girl in town a toy to play with.

Of course I had already been given the "don't hurt Bella" speech, but would I listen?

Heck no.

We got to the airport and before we were 4 steps in the door someone came running around the corner yelling Ellie and running into Elena's arms, I had to admit she was beautiful she smelt good to! She had finished hugging Jeremy and Elena and was introduced to us, Stefan smiled politely always the good guy I thought, but I took her hand in mine and kissed to top of it, watching her blush I smirked, this girl was too easy.

Bella POV:

Damon kissed me on the hand, then smirked, I excused myself that smirk reminded me of Edward when he told me he never loved me. I ran to the bathroom and cried, I pulled myself together and walked out but as I was walking to the door I walked into a hard chest and almost fell backwards if it wasn't for the huge arms the caught me. I looked up to see the persons face only to see it was Damon.

"Elena wanted me to come and tell you we are leaving now, but before I need to tell you something", he said.

His eyes were beautiful and I couldn't look away, I wanted to stare into them forever, " you will let me into your room later, you will let me feed, and you won't tell anyone, you won't accept any jewelry" he said. I repeated him finding myself wanting to please him and do as he said. He turned and left leaving me staring as he walked away, I pulled myself together and walked out to find Elena, I found her and smiled, "sorry I had to freshen up after being on the plane" she smiled and told me it was okay, "Bella I got you a gift" she said handing me a beautiful charm bracelet, I loved it I wanted to accept it but I couldn't, " sorry I don't wear jewelry" I explained, she looked at me not buying it but let it go, "well I'm going to get myself a drink, do you want one"? She asked I nodded "just a sprite please" I asked as she walked away, she came back and gave me my drink then we walked out to the car, as I drank some it tasted a bit off which was weird but I let it go anyway.

Later that night:

Damon came into my room and drunk from me I watched as he started coughing and spitting out my blood, now I was scared. Elena I yelled hoping she could help me. Her and Stefan came running into the room and got rid of Damon, Jeremy came in too and looked after me, he was about to leave but I couldn't be alone not after what just happened, "Jer", I said teary eyed, "can you please stay"? He looked at me and nodded, even though Jer looked older really I was older than him but I thought of him as my big brother and he thought of me as his little sister. Getting caught up in my thoughts I fell asleep dreaming of Edward and what just happened.


	3. The Crow

Hey Guys, the first 3 chapters by chanelle4damon and I probably only edited a few things. Hope you like it. Adopted from chanelle4damon.

Bella's POV

Jeremy had seen my wrist he looked at me "BELLA, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR WRIST"! He yelled.

I looked at him "Well umm..."

I started to explain what happened when Elena and Stefan ran in I decided I would tell them all so I didn't have to re explain it, I didn't want to tell the truth I didn't trust Stefan so I decided to go with the edited version the Cullen's had told everyone.

"Well last summer Edward and I were fighting"

"He did this to you!" Elena yelled

"Wait let me finish, Lena" I said before carrying on with my story, "anyway we were fighting and I just had to get out of forks, so I went to Phoenix to see Renee, but when I got there her and Phil were out so I checked myself into a motel, Edward and his father had come to try and talk me into going back to forks, I really wanted to get away from them so me being the clumsy person I am tripped down the stairs and fell through a window" I said.

I knew they didn't believe me but I couldn't care less at the moment I was tired I wanted to go back to sleep I was woken up by Jeremy yelling about my wrist. I yawned and Elena saw it, she took the hint and told me to go to bed I gladly listened and pretty much ran to my room slamming the door and going to hop into my bed but before I got the chance I saw a huge crow on the window Paine I looked at it fascinated and opened my window to let it in I started talking to it, I needed someone to talk to but I didn't trust anyone at the moment, so this crow would have to do, I told it everything and by everything I mean EVERYTHING.

Damon POV:

I left Bella's house after everyone caught me feeding on her. I was bored and I had nothing to do so I changed into my crow form and just flew. I didn't know where I was going until I saw the lights on in Bella's room, I thought I would just sit on the tree outside but Bella had seen me. She opened up her window and invited me in, as soon as she had let me in she started talking to me. Getting the secrets out of Bella was easier than I thought. She told me a lot about how her mum and dad split up and about Phil then she told me about how she moved to Forks, and about how she met Jake the werewolf. She told me about how she really got the scar on her wrist and about her ex. I couldn't believe a human girl had gone through so much. And I actually felt bad for her. I knew I would have to be nicer to Bella from now on. I would protect her she would be like my little sister. Nothing and I mean nothing will hurt her. I turned to fly out of the window when she had got into bed but then I heard her voice come out in a whisper, ''please stay'' I couldn't leave her not like this I had scared her so much and she needed a friend right now. That friend would be me. I watched her as she slept every so often she would cry or scream. Knowing that was my entire fault I actually felt bad. Yes I the big bad vampire was getting soft.

Bella POV:

I kept having dreams of how Damon had drunk my blood I woke up screaming, I was really surprised to see the crow was still sleeping next to me. After waking up the first time I woke up crying 3 times after that. The crow had stayed all night. It was 3 o'clock when I decided I wasn't going to get anymore sleep. So I got up careful not to wake the crow. And had a shower I left the window open so the crow could get out but when I came back he was still there, he was awake.

"Now well Mr. Crow I need to go to school I skipped it yesterday so I have to go today." I told it, "I'll be here tonight if you want to come back'' I said and with that the crow flew out the window. I guess I have to go be the new girl all over again I thought as I went down stairs to meet Elena surprised when I saw Damon sitting there smirking like he knew something I didn't. I was so scared I turned to walk back up to my room when I heard him speak. ''I'm sorry for my behavior last night'' he said, "I was drunk and I can be very stupid when I'm drunk, please forgive me'' he said, doing that weird eye thing. ''Okay you're forgiven'' I said. He came to hug me and that was how my friendship with Damon Salvatore slowly started.

A/N: so before I didn't build up their relationship I just kind of let it happen, I know I have already made them best friends but I'm not going to have her trust him straight away but she will trust the crow (:


	4. AN

Hi Guys

I had adopted this story so that I could continue it for Chanelle4Damon and I will. I had been busy with Graduation and work and then after that working full time until college, which is what I am in now. But I will make time between work and school to update this and other of my stories.

Sorry for the wait and I hope you like my writing style.


End file.
